Betrayal!
'''Betrayal! '''is the seventeenth episode of SBFW Quest. It aired April 14, 2019 and was written by Purple133. Transcript (The episode starts with Bot at the head of a table with King Jasbre at the other end, Crazy to one side, and a few more Newfanonland inhabitants around) Bot: Okay guys and girls, I think we should use my high tech shit for the knights. Jasbre: Please show us your “high tech shit”. (Bot pulls out a melon baller) Bot: Now you may see this as just an ordinary melon baller, but I see it as a weapon of mass destruction. Jasbre: No, it’s just a melon baller. Bot: OKAY FINE! Crazy: Yeah, okay. So like is our truce with FD still in place? Jasbre: He hasn’t vandalized anything in legit months so I think we’re all good. Bot: Maybe we can show him the melon baller. Jasbre: Just stop. Bot: Whatever you want “your majesty”. (Camera cuts to Image in a jail cell) Image: Huh? Where am I? (Nobody answers) Image: Oh so I’m here by myself. Cool. (Ingot walks in) Ingot: I brought you some tacos. Image: Where the hell did you get tacos from in this time period? Ingot: I found em. Do you want to go another day without eating by composing or do you wnat food? Image: I want food! Ingot: Okay. (Ingot tosses the tacos into the cell) Ingot: Eat. (Camera cuts to FD walking through trails) FD: La la la la la la la la dee dum dee dum d- (Ingot hops in front of FD) FD: STAY BACK! Ingot: FD, I come to make a deal. You vandalize some shit, and I’ll pay you all the money in this sack. (Ingot holds up a huge sack of money) FD: Okay, but how do I know I can trust you? (Ingot takes off his mask but we can’t see his face) Ingot: You just can. (FD nods his head and runs off with a spray paint can; meanwhile, Bot is sitting in a room with his melon baller when Dan walks in) Bot: Oh hey Dan. Dan: Sup Bot. So you want us to use these um melon ballers? Bot: Yeah. Scoop your enemies eyes out! Dan: Holy shit bro are you okay? Bot: No. maybe you can use them for something else? Like medical stuff? Dan: I guess we could try. Bot: Yeah. (Camera cuts to FD vandalizing Purps’ house, causing Purps to run out) Purps: FD WHAT THE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! FD: Sorry bro! (FD runs away, and Purps walks over to Dan’s house) Dan: Oh hey Purps. Purps: FD just broke the truce and vandalized my house. Dan: Oh. Well then. Purps: Yeah, we should probably stop him. Dan: Well Bot was over, he said he has some melon ballers. Purps: Melon ballers? What are we supposed to do with those? Bot: SCOOP HIS DAMN EYES OUT. Purps: Are you crazy?! Dan: Yes. Purps: Whatever get Crazy over here. Also, has anybody seen Image? like we should probably send a search party out. (A few minutes later, Crazy shows up) Crazy: FD broke the rules? Bot: Yeah, and he was doing so good. Jasbre: Well people, let’s go enforce the damn law. Purps: You got it! (Purps, Dan, and Crazy FD vandalizing the main castle) Crazy: FD! We don’t want to hurt you! Dan: I do. Crazy: FD! Purps and I don’t want to hurt you! Purps: I do too actually. Crazy: FD! I don’t want to hurt you! FD: Okay, cool. It’s not like you can. (FD casts a spell and freezes Crazy in place) Dan: What did you do, you magician?! FD: I simply froze all of his bodily functions for the next two minutes. Purps: Oh that um, please don’t hit me with that. FD: Yeah, okay. Dan: Why did you break the truce? FD: Ingot was very convincing. Purps: Ingot? You mean that maniac who kidnapped Image?! FD: Wait I probably shouldn’t have said his name. Dan: Well you’re going down! FD: You fool! I’ve been practicing since the last time we dueled. (FD makes a ball of water from the ground and whips it around Purps) Purps: It’s just water. FD: I can change that. (FD snaps his fingers and turns the water into a laser) Purps: Oh. Um, DAN HELP! Dan: Okay! FD: Well Dan, you seem to have your hands tied! (Dan looks down and notices his arms crossed and tied) Dan: I will beat the shit out o you with my legs! (FD shoots Dan backwards using air particles) FD: Seriously is that the best you guys have? (Crazy unfreezes) Crazy: It’s been two minutes FD. FD: And? (FD freezes Crazy again, making all three heroes immobilized) FD: And there is nothing you can do to stop me! (Bot appears behind FD with the melon baller) Bot: Sup FD. FD: A melon baller? what a dangerous weapon! (Bot punches FD in the face and holds the melon baller to his eyes) Bot: Let my friends go now, and I won’t remove your eyes. FD: Alright, fine. Dan: oh thank god. (FD releases everyone) FD: I shall return! (He teleports away) Purps: Thanks for the save Bot! Dan: Yeah man, I think melon balling somebody’s eye out is a pretty good threat. Bot: Yeah it is. Well I’m gonna go sleep. Bye. (Meanwhile, FD returns to Ingot) Ingot: So? FD: Yeah they beat me. Ingot: You’re a fool. Well I’ll just have to send somebody else in to take care of them. FD: You never mentioned “taking care” of them. Ingot: Yeah because I thought you would’ve wanted to do that. FD: Fine whatever I’m gonna go watch anime. Ingot: I’m gonna bring in some more people to fight so that the writers have a convenient plot device to add in weekly villai- I mean to destroy Newfanonland! Ha! Ha! Haha! FD: SHUT UP I’M WATCHING ANIME! GOD! (Episode ends) Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Purple133